Komali's Flower
by Ryuu Moonlight
Summary: Soon after Medli's return, Komali confesses his love for her. Years later a powerful evil emerges from the water and connections to the Three Golden Goddesses is lost. Komali decides to take matters into his own hands to protect Medli and his tribe. Komali x Medli. T for dark themes and vivid descriptions. Updates on Saturdays.
1. Flowers

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to be. It should be decently long. I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Komali stood on the lower ledge along the back side of Dragon Roost Island. He held onto a small wilted flower he had picked for Medli. As he looked at the small poppy in his hand, he teared up a bit. Komali missed Medli dearly. After she disappeared, Komali felt hurt she hadn't at least said goodbye to him. It had been two weeks since she left abruptly; very few knew where she was, but they would not speak about her to him. Komali sighed as he set the flower on the railing. He began to walk towards the main entrance to the mail building. He stopped just before the wooden walk way, turned, ran, and dove over the railing to get a dive into flight. He flew off to the south.

Quill quietly watched Komali from the upper ledge. After Komali was gone, Quill jumped down onto the lower platform and picked up the flower Komali had left on the ledge. Quill took the flower inside and up to the mail desk. Once behind the desk, Quill put the flower in a small vase with some water. After the flower had soaked up water for a few minutes it perked up a bit. Quill moved it to the table beside the mail organizer. Quill wanted to keep it safe until Komali returned from where ever he had flown off to.

Komali was flying directly south from Dragon Roost Island to Fire Mountain. Since the volcano had stopped erupting, strange flowers had begun growing at the base of the island. These Snapdragons were rather large and grew in a couple different colours. Komali landed next to the orange, red and purple flowers. The dragon-headed flowers were the size of the palm of his hand. Komali collected a couple, making sure to have at least one of each colour. After he was satisfied with his pick, he flew south again. He had heard that a large forest grew to the south and that beautiful orchids grew around the back of the island.

Once Komali had reached Forest Haven, he flew all around the island but didn't see any orchids around any side of the island. Disappointed, Komali went inside the massive tree. Komali was amazed at the beauty of the Forest Haven. He spotted a Korok and flew over to him. The Korok, named Hollo, had just walked out of his potion shop when Komali spotted him and flew over.

"Hello, My name is Komali. I am looking for a blue orchid for a friend of mine. can you help me?" Komali asked, somewhat shyly.

"Hi! I'm Hollo. and yes, I can help you! Follow me!" Hollo responded cheerfully.

Hollo flew up to the platform that led outside facing the Forbidden Fortress. Komali followed closely. When they landed, Hollo led Komali outside and to the ledge.

"The orchids grow in the Forbidden Fortress. After Kalle Damos was slain, beautiful blue orchids began growing all throughout the forest. They seem to have an ability to ward of evil." Hollo said, pointing towards the spiked island across the water.

"Thank you so much!" Komali responded, bowing to Hollo in thanks.

Komali jumped off and flew over to the ledge into the Forbidden Forrest. Komali Walked into the quiet forest. Just inside the first room at the back were vibrant blue orchids growing near an open chest. Komali gathered a couple before leaving back towards the Great Deku Tree's haven. When he had returned, The Great Deku Tree called out to him.

"Komali!"

Komali shyly walked over to the Deku Tree. "Yes?"

"What brings you to my forest? I have not seen your kind since your ancestors roamed the rivers of the ancient lands."

"Great Spirit and Servant to Farore, I came to your forest to collect these flowers for a friend of mine."

"You come a long way just for some flowers. Does this friend mean a lot to you?" The Great Deku Tree asked curiously.

Komali blushed a considerable amount, "Yes she means a lot to me. I haven't her in a couple of weeks. I wanted to surprise her with some exotic flowers when she returned."

"Is this friend perhaps Medli?" The Great Deku Tree was actually very interested in helping Komali with his quest.

"Y-yes... How do you know her name?" Komali recoiled at the tree's knowledge.

"She is an attendant to the gods. She will be home soon, but you may want to collect some of the spring water that flows through my forest. Surely you felt its magic when you entered."

"Y-yes I did... Um... What did you mean she is an attendant to the gods? She is the- or will be- the attendant to Valoo, our patron spirit and servant to Din."

"You will find out soon enough young prince. Gather flowers to your heart's content, then return home. You have a bottle on you, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but what would that matter?" Komali asked confused.

"Fill the bottle with water from my spring, then bring it too me and I will bless it so that it will not lose its magic overtime. The water will keep the flowers from wilting."

Komali nodded and stepped off of the large lily pad to fill his bottle with the warm spring water. When he was finished he stepped back onto the lily pad so the Great Deku Tree could raise him up again. Komali held the bottle out in front of him facing the massive tree spirit. The Great Deku Tree said something in the ancient hylian language. As he was speaking, the water in the bottle was glowing a soft green. After the tree spirit was finished with his blessing, the glowing stopped.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree!" Komali bowed then flew off towards the entrance of the island. Once outside of the Forest Haven, Komali flew north-west towards Great Fish Isle. The island had been destroyed by powerful evil magic, but since the curse on the island had been lifted, stargazer lilies had begun growing on the island. Komali wanted those flowers to complete his small bouquet for Medli. Komali had much farther to fly this time than between either of the two previous islands. This long flight gave him plenty of time to think. He had just completed his rite of passage into adulthood, Medli had completed hers the year before. Medli was a year older than him. She had done nothing but look out for him and care for him when he needed it. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated her friendship, but as he thought about everything he realized he truly did feel a lot more for her than just appreciation. Komali tried to convince himself that it was just a crush, but it wasn't working. He knew that what he was doing was not something you do for just anyone. Picking a lone poppy is a gift of appreciation or a gift for a crush; Komali was gathering a bouquet of the most beautiful and exotic flowers across the great sea. He loved her, but knew he wasn't ready for a relationship. Because of this, Komali wouldn't admit it to himself that he loved her.

Komali came up on Great Fish Isle. He landed on one of the slanted isles. He hopped from islet to islet in search of the lilies that supposedly grew on the island. Jabun saw Komali frantically searching the island.

"Komali, may I help you find something?"

"Hello Jabun. Yes, I am looking for a stargazer lily that I heard grows on this island. Others have mentioned seeing these exotic flowers growing on the island as they flew over on mail runs."

"They do not grow this time of year, but I can give you some." Jabun's lantern began glowing a bright blue. A blue orb floated towards Komali. Komali held out his hands for the orb of light to land on. As the light faded, it revealed three cut flowers. Komali gathered the flowers into the rest of his bouquet.

"That is quite the bundle of flowers you have collected there."

Komali blushed. Another spirit was inquiring about his flowers. "They are for a good friend of mine."

"A _Good_ friend indeed!" The water spirit chuckled. "She will love them. She is important to you, take good care of her. She is important to me as well, She is a descendant of my attendant, Ruto. Her family mean a lot to me, and you mean a lot to her, thus you mean a lot to me. So protect her."

"Yes sir. The Great Deku Tree mentioned she was an attendant to the gods, and now you mention she is a descendant of your attendant. Do you know where she is?"

"That is not for me to say. She chose not to say anything to you; she must chose to tell you when she returns. The Great Deku Tree is correct in what he says, Medli is an attendant to the gods. Her thrice great grandmother, Laruto, was the grand daughter of My attendant and Sage of the Temple of Water, Ruto. While the purpose of the sages has changed over the years, their importance has not. That is why, whatever it is she is doing, it is important and you must return home and allow her to come back to you. Trust that she will return home, her quest is almost over." Jabun Responded.

"Thank You Jabun!" Komali bowed before turning to fly north east back to dragon roost island.

* * *

The Rito Chieftain had talked to Quill two days prior. When asked where Komali was, Quill had informed Komali's father of the prince's sudden flight. The Chieftain was not pleased with his son, but wasn't worried. The chief knew his son would return within the next day or so, Komali often took long flights since he got his wings.

"Quill, Why did you not make it a priority to inform me of Komali's sudden departure?"

"Your son is becoming an adult, he must be responsible for himself. I did not immediately tell you because I was not worried. Komali is still searching for Medli, he is worried for her safety and just wants to make sure she is coming home."

"You didn't say anything to him about where Medli went, did you?"

"No sir, he was unaware that I was nearby when he left."

"Good, good. Medli had requested that I don't say anything. She said she would explain herself when she came home. She is a sage, she will always be in danger, but she is in the hands of the Hero of Wind. He will protect her. Komali on the other hand would be putting himself in danger if he found her before her quest is finished. That is why I agreed to her request. When Komali returns home, please stay with him and give him company please. Perhaps if he has someone to spend time with, he will not leave unannounced anymore."

"yes sir." Quill responded. After he left the Chief's quarters, he went to the mail desk to change the water that Komali's flower sat in.

* * *

That night, three days after his departure, Komali returned home. He went straight to his room. Komali poured the blessed water into a vase and arranged the bouquet of flowers in the vase. Proud of his work and satisfied, Komali climbed into bed. He was exhausted after his journey. He hadn't slept much in the last couple days.

Komali woke late the next morning. He walked out of his room into the main area. Quill was upstairs sorting mail. Komali walked outside to go to the ledge where he had left his flower. He was disappointed when he saw that it was gone. Komali went back inside and went upstairs to where Quill was.

"Hey Quill, did my flower blow away?"

"Good morning Komali, its nice to see you home safe. No, I have your flower right here." Quill turned and grabbed the small vase with the poppy in it. Despite his best efforts that flower had still wilted and died.

"Thank you for saving it for me. Unfortunately its wilted."

"I think we should give up on this one."

"No!... no. The Great Deku Tree gave me some blessed spring water. I am going to try to revive this flower then hang dry it so that it keeps its colour."

"Okay, here." Quill took the flower out of its water and handed it to Komali. "You went to the Great Deku Tree? How was that?"

"It was cool. The Great Deku Tree is very kind and wise."

"Do you mind if I ask what you were doing there?" Quill inquired.

"Come on, I'll show you, but you cant tell anyone." Komali began walking off towards his room. Quill follwed the young prince. Komali shut the door behind himself and Quill when they reached his room.

"I was collecting flowers for Medli... I wanted to collect the prettiest flowers from around the Great Sea."

"I see, this is quite the beautiful arrangement of flowers."

"Can I tell you something? And can you keep it secret?" Komali asked, blushing profusely.

"You can tell me anything, Komali."

"Okay, I'm close to you so I trust you. I love Medli, that's why I've been so worried for her and why I wanted to get her these flowers. During my long flight to Great Fish Isle, I was somewhat unwilling to accept that; but in my flight home the next day, I realized it was true."

"She will love the flowers. I want you to know that Medli will be safe and will come home eventually. Your father asked me to give you some company so that you aren't lonely. He is worried for your safety since you keep disappearing for days at a time to search for Medli. You can join me on my deliveries if you'd like, though I would suggest resting for today to recover from your previous journey."

"Thanks Quill, I will join you, that sounds fun. Maybe if I have something to do I can pass time faster."

Quill helped Komali hang the poppy upside down from the ceiling so that it would dry without losing its colour. Quill left Komali's room to give him some privacy so that he could rest for the day.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it!  
**


	2. The Wind Temple

**Theres a bit of a time skip. Last chapter happened between when the Earth Temple and the Wind Temple take place in the game. This chapter takes place immediately after King Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule requests that the gods flood the ancient lands and wash away memory of its existence.**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Komali had last gone out on his own for a long period of time. He occasionally flew up to talk to Valoo, but he didn't leave the island alone for longer than a couple of hours. He had been flying with Quill on his mail runs. Komali grew closer to Quill during his time spent with him. Komali and Quill had already been close; their culture was fairly personal. Everyone knew everyone and most Rito were close to most other Rito, but Komali had grown close to Quill and considered him a brother.

Komali and Quill were returning from their mail run when three beams of light shot into the air from the top of the Tower of the Gods. Immense power had been released at the exact moment. The shock wave from the explosion of energy shook Dragon Roost Island. The three beams of light were red, blue, and green. Komali immediately recognized that these represented Din, Nayru, and Farore respectively. Excitement raced through him. He watched as the coloured beams of light converged into one column of light. When they had merged, a flash of gold light hid the horizon for a moment. When the bright light had cleared, a thick golden beam of light could be seen in place of where the colour beams had been. Within the hour, Tetra's crew of pirates had shown up at the island to buy some food before heading south.

Komali went to the lower ledge to watch the pirates. He inspected the ship closely as one by one the pirates came out of the main door on the deck. First Gonzo, then Mako, Niko, Nudge, Senza, and Zuko... and... Medli? Komali stumbled over himself when he saw her. His heart was racing at the sight of her. Komali dove off the ledge and glided down to the pirate ship. Komali landed harshly on the deck with a loud thud. He immediately embraced Medli. Medli was shocked at first but returned his hug.

"I missed you! You had me worried!" Komali choked, trying to hold back his tears. "Its been almost two months and I've heard nothing from you!"

"I missed you too, Komali. I didn't mean to make you worry. I will explain everything to you, but lets go somewhere private to talk okay?" Medli responded, trying to calm the exasperated prince.

"Miss Medli, we will be leaving for the Wind Temple to pick up Makar in about two hours." Niko said, interrupting her moment with Komali.

"Thank you, Niko!" She replied cheerfully, blushing lightly.

"Let's go to my room, Medli. I have something to give you and we can talk privately there."

* * *

Komali stepped inside his room by himself, asking Medli to remain outside the door for a moment. Komali grabbed the vase with the bouquet in it. He awkwardly opened the door so that he was facing backwards as he stepped outside.

"Komali what are-" Medli gasped when Komali turned around and presented the bouquet of flowers to her.

"I got these for you." Komali said sheepishly

"Komali! They are beautiful! You got these for me? I have never seen these flowers before!" Medli teared up a little bit as she inspected the beauty of each flower.

"yeah.. They don't grow on Dragon Roost. If you keep them in the vase, they will never wilt. The Great Deku Tree gave me some magic spring water that he blessed."

Medli set the vase down carefully on the floor before hugging Komali tight. "Thank you" she said quietly as she hugged Komali. She held onto him awkwardly long, but Komali thought nothing of it and just enjoyed each second of it. After a few moments, they went into Komali's room. Medli explained everything that had happened.

"So you _are_ a sage?" Komali asked.

"Yes I am. You ask as if you knew. Did someone tell you?"

"Not exactly, The Great Deku Tree mentioned you were an attendant to the gods. Jabun had said that you meant a great deal to him since you are a descendant of his previous attendant, Ruto, the Sage of the Water Temple. I kinda assumed that meant maybe you were a sage."

"You met the other two great spirits!?" Medli asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I had a pretty cool journey to get your flowers. The flowers are snapdragons from Fire Mountain, orchids from Forest Have, and stargazer lilies from Great Fish Isle."

"Wow Komali! I love them by the way." Medli thanked Komali again.

There was a knock at Komali's door. Niko's voice came from the other side, "Miss Medli! Are you in there?"

"Yes Niko, Were in here. Is it time to leave?"

"Yes Miss!"

"Okay, we will be out in a moment!" Medli responded before turning to Komali, "Do you want to come with us? We are going to get Makar from the Wind Temple and then we are going to get Link and Tetra from the Tower of the Gods."

"I would love to come with you! I can't wait to see Link again and I want to meet Tetra and the other sage too!" While everything Komali said was true, his primary reason for wanting to go was to be with Medli.

* * *

Medli and Komali met with the pirates at the main entrance to the island. Mako extended the ladder down for them. When everyone was on board, Gonzo rung the gong to signal the ship's departure.

They spent several days sailing towards Gale Isle. When they arrived Medli, Komali, and Niko went ashore. The trio entered the cave. They had been expecting to walk right into the sage's room, not to walk into a large dungeon. They could faintly hear Makar's Violin. They followed the sound of the violin through the dungeon straight to the room Makar was in. Medli, Komali, and Niko Stood in the Middle Room. They were trying to figure out how to get down without hurting themselves. The large circular room had very few platforms along the middle drop. Komali geared up to jump when suddenly a loud humming noise came from below and a powerful gust of wind blasted upwards past them. Komali stumbled backwards in surprise.

As they waited trying to figure out what to do about the wind tunnel, the fan below shut off.

"We could hop from platform to platform avoiding using our wings as much as poss...ib...le... Well I suppose we should go now before the wind turns on again." Komali said, interrupted by the abrupt stop of the wind. Komali crouched and instructed Niko to get on his back. Komali and Medli listened for a moment for Makar's violin. They dove off and glided to a lower platform where the music was louder. They went through the door and continued through the temple, following the soft sound of the Wind God's Aria.

Komali, Medli, and Niko eventually made it into the Sage's room. They were not expecting to find sand. Thankfully there was a platform in the sand for them to stand on. Makar jumped when he saw the two Rito and the pirate heading towards him.

"Makar, Sage of the Wind Temple! Your duties are complete we are here to pick you up before we retrieve Link and Tetra." Niko announced.

"Really! Oh Thank you Mr. Pirate!" Makar said joyfully. He turned to Medli, "Hello Earth Sage!"

"Hello Makar! My name is Medli"

"Oh! A nice name! Its nice to meet you Medli!"

"Thank you!" Medli bowed in thanks to Makar

* * *

Medli, Komali, Makar, and Niko made it safely back out of the temple and boarded the ship. The winds were blowing strongly north, so most of the pirates were in the lower part of the boat rowing so that the boat could move south to the Tower of the Gods. Gonzo had offered Tetra's room to Medli and Komali. Makar was content resting in the bird's nest atop the mast. Medli was exhausted; she laid right down on the bed and fell asleep. Komali sat next to her. He wasn't tired but he wanted to be with her. He laid down to think, but soon fell asleep also.

Niko was sitting on the upper deck putting together a kamishibai (paper play) of the events that had unfolded. After the first several pages telling the story of the Hero of time and everything he knew up to the point that Link and Tetra left, Niko stopped and packed up his supplies. Niko was waiting for Link and Tetra to recount everything that had happened to them after they left so that he could finish the kamishibai. Niko was incredibly thankfully that link had a picto box and had been taking pictures of his journey. He wanted to get his little paper cut outs of each enemy as accurate as possible. Niko opened the storage unit and packed away his project for later.

The next morning the pirates arrived at the Tower of the Gods where Tetra and Link had and Tetra were asleep in link's boat, The King of Red Lions.

"Miss Tetra! Link!" Mako called out to them

* * *

After Link and Tetra departed from Outset Island to explore the Great sea's uncharted waters, Medli, Komali, and Makar flew off from the ship's deck to head home. They waited until the pirate's ship was directly south of Forest Haven. Makar, Medli, and Komali landed at the entrance to the Forest Haven. Komali and Medli said their goodbyes to Makar before flying off north. They flew as far as they could, but Medli still couldn't fly far without rest. They landed to rest on East Triangle Island. The statue of Farore on the island shone a soft green. After they had rested for a few hours, Medli and Komali took off towards Dragon Roost again.

When the prince and the sage returned home safely, they were greeted with a warm welcome. The Chieftain threw a huge celebration to commemorate their safe return.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I know these first two chapters are really short, but I had to get the events of the game out of the way and I was working with two different events that didn't correlate enough to be in the same chapter. Chapter 3 takes place a couple years later when Komali is 18 and Medli is 19.  
**


	3. Mail Duty

**This chapter takes place about 5 years after the events of wind waker assuming Medli and Komali were around 13 in the game. Komali just turned 18 a month prior to now, and Medli is turning 19.**

* * *

Komali was putting himself to the test tonight. Komali was the fastest flyer of the whole tribe. He could fly from Forsaken Fortress to Five-Star Isle in little under 16 hours, a journey that would otherwise take days. Komali was flying to the Forest Haven. This was his last stop before he flew home. Morning was approaching fast and he wanted to be home before Medli woke up.

Komali landed inside the forest and was immediately greeted by the Great Deku Tree.

"Back again this year?" The Great forest spirit asked.

"Yes sir. I am collecting different flowers this year, but I am still getting the Orchids. They are Medli's favourites. I have purple chrysanthemums and some daffodils for her."

"You must care for her greatly to go through all this trouble every year." The great Deku Tree chose his wording carefully. He knew that Komali liked Medli, but he didn't want to upset the prince.

"I do. I plan to tell her how I feel about her soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've waited long enough and I think it's time I actually say something to her. Well it's nice seeing you as always! I have to be home before she wakes!"

"Goodbye Prince Komali!"

Komali took off and flew straight to the Forbidden Forest which over the years had become known as the Armoured Forest. The Forest had been cleaned up and made habitable. It was truly a beautiful forest inside. The enormous wooden spikes outside protected any inhabitants of the Forest from intruders with ill intent.

Komali landed on the small ledge that led into the forest. He went straight to the patch of Orchids and picked several. Komali then watered all the orchid plants with warm spring water so that they would stay healthy and continue to grow. After he added the orchids to his bundle of flowers, Komali bid the Koroks nearby a good night and departed back home.

Komali flew for about thirty minutes, but the sun was peeking over the horizon. Medli was an early bird, she would be awake the moment sunlight hit her window! Komali was hitting speeds that rivaled his previous records. He zoomed straight through the doorway into the main hall and slowed only slightly to get down his own hallway safely. Komali came to a complete stop just before his door. He opened it quietly and shut it just as quietly. Komali arranged the flowers in a vase and poured in a decent amount of blessed spring water. He made some space inside his dresser cabinet and hid the vase inside. he quickly closed the dresser doors and laid in bed. He was pretending to be asleep.

Right on cue, Medli knocked on his door to wake him.

"Breakfast is ready in the main hall Komali! You don't want to miss breakfast again because you slept in!" She was more right than she knew.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Komali replied with a fake drowsiness in his voice.

Komali hopped up, somewhat thankful Medli had not walked in like she does some mornings. She surely would have seen his laboured breathing and known something was up. Komali changed into his night clothes and splashed some water on his face in the bathroom. When he was finished, he walked out into the main hall and over to where Medli was sitting. He gave a quick sniff to see what was cooking. A sweet aroma met his nose: oat nut pancakes. Medli's favourite. Today was Medli's nineteenth birthday. Komali knew she had likely specially asked Quill to make these pancakes for her. Knowing Medli, she likely asked for brown sugar syrup to be made also. She always prefered that simple syrup to the other fruit ones that Quill knew how to make.

Quill and a few other brought out plates of food for everyone. Komali was staring off into nothing with his head hanging towards the table as he thought. _I should tell Medli tonight. I should tell her how I feel, but I don't know how she feels about me. I can't read her, I don't know what she knows or feels. I was looking forward to spending her birthday with her, but unfortunately I have mail duty today and by the looks of it, there's a fat stack piled up._ Komali was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Quill had set his plate in front of him.

"Are you trying to intimidate your pancakes, Komali?" Medli asked teasingly.

"Huh? No, i was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just trying to decide the quickest path for mail duty." Komali lied and felt absolutely terrible for it.

Komali and Medli finished eating their food and took their plates to the kitchen to wash them. Komali let Medli wash her plate first, then he washed his. Komali stayed in the kitchen and pretended to wash other dishes as Medli went to her room to get ready for the day. She showered every morning before going to the mail counter. Komali left the kitchen to meet Quill at the mail counter.

"Are you ready to leave?" Quill asked.

"In just a moment, I need to do something real quick." Komali hopped down into the lower part of the main hall and made his way to his room as quickly as possible. Komali pulled the vase of flowers out of its hiding place and took a letter out of his drawer. He made his way quickly and carefully to Medli's room. He quietly stepped inside and listened for a second. He could still hear the shower water running. He set the vase on the small table next to Medli's bed and propped the letter up against it. Right as Komali was walking out of her room he heard the water cut off in the bathroom. He turned the knob slowly and pulled the door closed softly. He slowly let go of the knob and flew away from her door and straight to where Quill was standing.

"Okay, now I'm ready, let's go." Komali put his satchels. One was packed completely full with incoming mail and the other was empty and ready for outgoing mail. Komali and Quill walked outside to the wooden platform attached to the upper ledge. Komali and quill dove off and caught the wind under their wings. They flew west towards Windfall. After about an hour of flight, they arrived at the merchant island. Komali went around the back of the post box and unlocked it. He pulled out the outgoing mail and handed it to Quill, then he placed all the incoming mail inside and locked the post box back. Quill and Komali readied themselves and left, they only had... twenty more islands to visit.

* * *

Medli stepped out of her bathroom to dry her hair. The humidity from her hot shower made it impossible to dry her thick hair. She dressed herself in her normal day clothes, folded her towel and hung it, then went to walk to her door. As she opened the door to her bedroom, the vase of purple, yellow, and pale blue caught her attention. She walked over to it and noticed the letter propped up against it.

She opened and read the letter from Komali:

"Dear Medli,

"I am sorry I have to be gone on mail duty today of all days. I had wanted to spend the day celebrating with you! I am going to make it up to you tonight, I have something planned. I will be home after four-thirty-ish.

"I hope you enjoy the flowers!

"Your friend, Komali"

Short and sweet. Komali liked saying what he needed to say in as few words as possible. It was unfortunate, because he had quite the way with words when he tried. Medli had received quite the wordy letter from Komali once; she though about that one and only long letter she had received. She laughed a little to herself. _He's so sweet all the time. He makes it hard not to show that I like him. I wonder if he knows... I need to finish all my chores quickly so I can be ready for tonight._

When Medli was ready for the day she stepped out of her room and went out to the mail counter. She was going to sort letters for a while. She was determined to beat Link's record of twenty-seven letters in a minute. She had previously beaten his record of twenty-five in a minute, but then he came to visit and one-uped her like she had done to him. She knew all she had to do was work on her focus and accuracy just slightly. She was able to throw twenty-eight letters in the minute, but she always missed two of them and so was stuck at a personal record of twenty-six. Medli passed the hour by tossing letters for a few minutes at a time. Near the end of the hour Medli had beaten her personal record and was tied with Link. Part of her wanted to beat Link's personal record, but at the same time, she wanted to leave it as a memory of him. Link and Tetra had discovered a mainland and many people had migrated to that island. Medli knew he was only going to visit sparingly as the land was very far away.

After Medli was finished tossing letters, she went back to her room to retrieve her Lyre. She wanted to practice the Wind God's Aria. Makar had taught it to her one of the times they had spent time together. She had trouble with the notes even though she had memorized them all. She went up to the upper ledge where she practiced her lyre when she was younger. She passed several hours playing her lyre. She practiced the Wind God's Aria as much as she could stand then went on to play the Earth God's lyric all the way through a couple times. After one of the times she finished her song, she looked out towards the sun and recoiled. It was almost four!

Medli made her way to her room quickly. She locked herself in. She changed out of her normal day gown and into a pale blue dress that went down to her ankles but missed the floor just barely. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and took her green head band off. Medli took one of the daffodils and put it over her left ear so that the long stem was amongst her hair. She took her hair and parted it into three bundles. The flower stem was amongst one of the three bundles as she braided her hair and rested the braid over her left shoulder. The flower was stuck firmly in her hair. Medli swept her long bangs over the left side of her face and left a long thin one in front of her right ear.

Medli reached into her drawer and pulled out a silver headpiece that her mother had given her. The headpiece had once belonged to the extinct Gerudo tribe. Medli's mother had found the headpiece in a barrel that was floating in the water for to the west of the known map. Medli's mother used to explore the Great Sea with Valoo before she passed. The lacey silver metal of the headpiece housed a beautiful red gem that matched her eyes. Medli positioned it under her bangs so that most of the band was covered and the prominent part of the headpiece was showing. Medli took her favourite scarf and wrapped it around her neck and shoulders.

Medli stepped out into the hall and walked out into the main hall. Several other Rito made double takes as Medli walked past towards the exit to the upper ledge. They had never seen Medli in such elegant clothing, she tended to wear very simple and humble clothing.

Medli stood on the ledge waiting for Komali. It was nearly five in the afternoon. She could see Komali and Quill on the horizon. It would be another twenty minutes at least with as far away as they were. _I hope I didn't over do it._ She thought to herself as she rethought how she had dressed up. Komali and Quill were very near now. Medli stepped back from the railing to give the two space to land. Quill continued on flying right into the main hall and Komali landed in front of Medli.

Komali took a second to look up at Medli as he landed. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw her. She was beautiful. Komali was at a loss for words for a moment. He composed himself before the silence got awkward.

"You look amazing, Medli"

"Thanks, I was worried I over did it."

"Your fine, I dressed up a bit more than normal today too. Every island we stopped on someone asked me why I was so pruned as compared to normal."

Medli laughed a little before she heard a noise behind her. Quill set down a table and tossed a table cloth over it. The chief's guards, Skett and Akoot, placed down cushioned chairs at the table. Quill returned with a candle. He placed it in the center of the table and lit it. Quill, Skett, and Akoot went back inside. Medli and Komali sat down at the small table. It wasn't long before Skett and Akoot returned with plates. They had prepared grilled flounder with a sweet and savoury pear sauce on top. The sweet scent made Medli and Komali's mouths water. They lifted their forks at the same time, but Komali hesitated to take a bite so he could watch Medli's expression as she took the first bite. Medli closed her eyes and savoured the bite; she loved it. Komali put his bite in his mouth; it was delicious. Skett and Akoot had truly outdone themselves this time.

Komali looked up at Medli. She was absolutely stunning. Komali couldn't believe she had dressed up like that for him. _I love her. Why is that so hard to say? maybe she likes me too? I mean, she did dress up for me. She is unbelievably beautiful._ Komali didn't realize he was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? no, why?"

"You were giving me the same look you were giving your pancakes this morning." Medli teased.

"Sorry... I kinda feel bad that I had to be out all day. I had had something planned to celebrate your birthday today. You know, considering it's you last year being a teenager." While every word had been true, he still felt like he had lied to her. That wasn't what he was thinking about, despite being a valid reason.

"you don't have to be sorry. This is great, you don't need to do anything else." Medli looked down at her food as she felt herself starting to blush. She decided to change the subject. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really I had a stamina potion when we stopped at Windfall Island on the way back home."

"Really? They still make that? I thought the flower that it was made from went extinct a few years back."

"They have a new recipe. It's made from green chu jelly, hot spring water, and a bokoblin fang. It's not a potent or fast acting as the old recipe, but it does its job."

"Oh okay." Medli went quiet for a while to finish eating her food. Komali followed her lead and finished eating his food too. When they had finished eating, Komali gathered their dishes and took everything inside to the kitchen. While he was washing the dishes, Skett and Akoot put away the table and chairs. Komali put away the clean dishes and went back outside to the ledge where Medli was leaning against the rail. Komali leaned against the rail next to her.

"Medli?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything" Komali's eyebrows furled at her words. It was too late to turn back now.

"I..." Komali's breathing was erratic. "I..." His words were caught in his throat. Komali looked Medli straight in the eyes and took a deep slow breath. Medli smiled at him as he gathered his words. "I love you. I have for a long time, I just have never really know how to tell you..." Medli gasped. A rush of emotions caught her off guard. She was shocked, overjoyed, excited, anxious and many other feelings. She almost teared up with joy

"I love you too" Medli felt like her words didn't do her feelings justice. She embraced Komali, resting her face against his shoulder. Komali returned the embrace, holding her tight and nesting his face in her neck. They held each other tight and swayed back and forth lightly. After a moment or so the broke away and went back to leaning on the railing.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight." Komali could not get over how completely stunning she was or that she had dressed up just for him

"Thank you, its almost weird. I never dress like this. I kinda like it though." Medli looked Komali up and down, "You look very handsome tonight."

Komali was silent for a moment, "I love your eyes, I love the golden flecks in your bright ruby eyes." Komali was leaning on his right arm facing Medli, and she leaned on her left arm facing him.

"I love how strong you are."

"I love your soft maroon hair." Komali scooted closer and spoke more quietly.

"I love your scruffy, white hair." Medli knew what he was doing and just let him.

"You know what my favourite thing about you is?" Komali asked scooting closer and getting quieter again.

"What?" Medli asked

"You personality." He was so close that he could whisper. "I love how kind and caring you are no matter what. I love how much courage and persistence you have. I love how smart you are. I love your sense of humour and wisdom to know when its appropriate and when it's not. I love everything about you. I love you" With each word Komali got closer to Medli. He leaned forward and let his lips graze Medli's before he pulled back. His lips tingled from her soft lips. Medli leaned forwards to meet Komali again. She pressed her lips firmly against his. Even after only a few moments had passed, it felt like an eternity. Medli was in bliss. Her mind was flooding with thoughts and emotions. She thought back to all of her favourite moments with Komali, but also she thought about every moment that had hurt. It had hurt her most several years prior when she had had to leave him without saying goodbye to do her duties as the sage of the earth temple. She remembered how much she had missed Komali in that month and a half. Medli was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized she was pressing harder against Komali. To keep his balance, Komali had met her pressure.

After around a minute or so they broke apart, " I love you too." Medli replied. She hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. When she was finished, Komali took her hand and walked her to her room. Medli kissed him goodnight before she shut her door and climbed into bed. Komali was grinning from ear to ear nearly as he walked to his room to retire for the night.

* * *

 **No more time skips for a while, don't worry! Don't go thinking that just because that heart-felt moment is finished that the story is finished. There is so much more plot line ahead!  
**

 **I plan to be updating every week on Saturday. The first two chapters were posted in the same day, but from now on it'll be about one chapter a week. I'll keep up with weekly updates until I hit writers block and then I will update the chapter posting schedule.**

 **Anyhoo! I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. This is the second time I've had to write this chapter. The first rendition was mistakenly written in the wrong file format and couldn't be posted. I was fudging with the settings trying to change the file format and accidentally deleted the entire chapter altogether. This version is about 200 words shorter, but its more descriptive, so its a fair trade off I think. And I know this is being posted at 2 in the morning on Sunday, but it counts as the Saturday upload. It would have been posted almost four hours ago if I hadn't completely screwed up.**


	4. Duet

**Chapter 4! Things are gonna be a bit slower in this chapter since we hit a kind of climax in the previous chapter. Hoskit's Girlfriend's name is Japanese for roost. If you are using google translate you have to translate from English to Japanese. it might not work the other way. I was going to go with Hato for dove, but when you translate it back it becomes pigeon and its a lot less meaningful that way... and I know, doves are just white pigeons, but come on. I wanted a meaningful name for the character! I make this argument and I named her "Roost" lol...  
**

* * *

Komali woke up early the next morning after his date with Medli. Komali was still taken aback by everything that had happened. He replayed the events in his mind over and over. He didn't know why he was doing that, he wouldn't change a single sappy or corny word. He meant everything he said to her. Komali Was going to meet with Quill later for some cooking lessons, so he got himself ready despite how early it was. He mainly wanted Quill to teach him how to make those pancakes and a few other things, then Komali planned to talk to Skett and Akoot for some of their things that they know how to cook. It was going to be a long day of cooking lessons for him. Today was Medli's mail duty, she and the mail carrier she was flying with were considerably slower flyers than Quill, so they would be out for the rest of the day.

Komali made an effort to flip the roles this morning, he got himself ready for the day and went to Medli's door. Just as Komali was swinging his fist to the door to knock, Medli opened her door. Medli jumped a little to see Komali standing there.

"Komali! You startled me!" Medli gasped.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. I was coming to wake you up."

"You gotta get up earlier for that!" Medli laughed lightly with her words.

"Are you ready for mail duty?"

"Yes I am!"

"Do you know who you are flying with today?" Komali asked

"Hoskit like normal." Medli replied

"How's he doing? How's his fiancee?"

"Negura? She's doing good." Medli wanted to stand and talk but she needed to find Hoskit and get going, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Komali wanted to kiss her goodbye, but felt a little weird about it. He had only just had his first kiss with her. He know how comfortable she would be with making it a regular thing so soon. As he stood there quietly thinking, Medli kissed him.

"I'll see you later tonight. Bye, love you!" Medli said as she walked away. She was completely okay with it. Komali kicked himself for hesitating the way he did. _Why wouldn't she be okay with kissing me? She nearly physically knocked me over last night. I probably just worry about things too much._ Komali went to the mail desk where Quill was waiting for him. Medli and Hoskit were standing at the desk too.

"Are you ready to leave Medli? It's gonna be a long day!" Hoskit said with mock enthusiasm to keep a light hearted mood.

"Yes I am! I have my satchel, and of course you have yours. We don't need much else than that!" Medli responded cheerily.

As Medli and Hoskit walked towards the exit, Komali stood up from leaning on the counter and held out his arms to signify that he wanted a hug from her. As he pulled her in, he held loosely so he could easily kiss her. They connected for a second then hugged tight.

"Bye, Medli! Have a good day, and remember there are actually decent stamina potions on Windfall if you need it!"

"Thanks, bye! Love you!" She replied.

"Love you too!" Medli and Hoskit walked out the door and took off east to the Flight Control Platform. Every week on mail duty, Medli and Hoskit went to the Flight Control Platform to practice flying for an hour or so. Medli and Hoskit were slowly increasing their speed. They weren't trying to match Komali's hawk-like speeds, but they were trying to beat their own personal records

Komali and Quill went to the Kitchen after Medli and Hoskit were out of sight. Quill handed Komali a piece of paper that had a list of ingredients on it. Komali looked over it briefly.

One and a half cups of oats

One and a half cups of wheat flour

Two teaspoons of baking soda

A teaspoon of baking powder

A half teaspoon of salt

A third cup of sugar

And three tablespoons of chopped walnuts

These were all the dry ingredients. Komali turned the sheet over and back. He knew enough about cooking to know that any cake needed wet ingredients too. He figured Quill was likely going to give him another list after he hunted these ingredients down. One by one Komali found the ingredients and lined them up on the counter. Just as he had predicted, Quill handed him another piece of paper when he had finished gathering those seven ingredients.

Next up:

One and a half cups of Buttermilk

A cup of milk

A fourth cup of Vegetable oil

And one egg

"Okay good, we have everything. Now you need to get the processor out."

"The what?" Komali asked. He had never heard of this thing before.

"The little thing that looks like a blender, but is made for dry food." Quill elaborated.

After a few more minutes, Komali had ground up the oats and mixed all the dry ingredients except the sugar and nuts. Then Komali mixed all the wet ingredients separately and then mixed the wet and dry ingredients together, adding the nuts last. This wasn't that hard so far; Komali had hope. Komali watched as Quill prepared the griddle-pan on the grill. Quill handed Komali a fourth cup measure and pour out even portions of batter on the griddle when it was hot. This was the part that Komali was worried about. Mixing ingredients is easy when there are set amounts of everything and a specific order they need to be added in, but he had no idea how long to keep the pancakes on the griddle or when to flip them if at all.

Komali held his hand about a foot above the griddle and could feel the heat radiating off of it. He hoped it was hot enough and that he wasn't just feeling the heat of the fire beneath the pan. Komali scooped a fourth cup of pancake batter and poured it onto the griddle, it began to sizzle immediately. Komali trusted that since Quill didn't say anything about the noise that it was supposed to do that.

"look back at the pancakes periodically. When the edges look set and there are bubbles surfacing in the center, then its time to flip them over. After that they only need a few more minutes. I told you they weren't hard, its just a process that takes a little bit of memorizing." Komali flipped the two pancakes he had on the griddle according to Quill's instructions.

* * *

Medli and Hoskit had decided to race each other today. Hoskit won most of the races until he became too tired to fully exert himself. Medli had been going much slower than she knew she could go to conserve energy. They had fifteen minutes left before the needed to get going. They sat down on the wooden deck to take a breather before they flew to Windfall Island.

"When's yours and Negura's wedding?" Medli questioned.

"Its not for another couple of months. She wanted to get married in the summer, so we scheduled it for August."

"Ah okay. How are the preparations coming along?"

"Ehhhh... There's some work to be done. We already have the full list of guests, we just need to get reservations set up and all the other stuff. I don't know, she only asks me for my input here and there when she truly has no idea what i would want. She has been the one scheduling it. I try to help her everywhere she needs it, but she does this stuff professionally so i trust her decisions." Hoskit said as he checked the time, "Looks like its time to fly. Ready to go to Windfall? I've been wanting to try the new stamina potions they have there."

"Yeah lets go. We're probably gonna need those potions just to keep going after today's flight practice!"

Hoskit and Medli took off flying south to Star Belt Island before flying west past Fire Mountain to North Triangle Island and finally north to Windfall. Medli and Hoskit arrived and landed somewhat ungracefully. They just stood and caught their breaths for a moment. Hoskit went to the potion shop while Medli collected any outgoing mail from the post box. When Hoskit returned, Medli handed him the outgoing mail to put in his empty satchel. In return Hoskit handed Medli the stamina potion he had bought for her. Hoskit and Medli sat for a brief moment to drink their potions before resuming their flight. Next stop: Spectacle Island. Then onto Tingle Island and Outset.

As always, if there was any incoming or outgoing mail on Spectacle Island there was only one letter in either direction. Medli and Hoskit finished there pretty quickly and moved onto Tingle Island. Tingle and his brothers had a surprising amount of mail; all of it from business addresses. Despite how weird or disturbing it all was, Medli didn't mind this island all too much because Tingle always tipped them well for their service. Tingle tended to get a harsh reputation for being greedy, and by all means some of his services were severely overpriced, but he and his brothers tended to donate a lot of their unnecessary funds to the services (navy and mail mostly).

Medli and Hoskit made it to Outset Island around four in the afternoon. Two stops left. There were only a few people left on the island, most had moved with Link and his family to New Hyrule. Medli found the island rather depressing. What once was an island filled with culture and hope for a bright future, now had a quiet couple and two brothers who couldn't be more different. Medli went over to Link's old house while Hoskit switched out the mail. The door was carved with Link's family crest. The crest was somewhat complicated as it had accumulated more symbolism as time went on. Link had carved this door for his grandmother not too long before they left for good. The door had the Triforce and Bird on the bottom half and the family crest at the top. The Crest was Farore's symbol of courage, but the center circle was replaced by the symbol of the Kokiri tribe. Medli brushed her hand over the door; she missed her friend. She hoped one day her and Komali could go visit Link and Tetra in the new kingdom.

Hoskit called Medli over. He had finished with the post box and was ready to move on to Bomb Island and Thorned Fairy Island. There were only a few incoming letters left. Neither Island would take very long at all. Medli had hope that her and Hoskit would be home before Komali went to sleep.

* * *

Komali had been in the kitchen all day. His hand hurt from the constant cutting and cooking. He had a notepad by his side to mark down all of the recipes he was learning. He wrote down every detail. It was nearing night and the sun was setting. He was exhausted. Komali had been tasked with helping cook the community dinner, but Skett, Akoot, and Quill mostly let him have control. They offered to fetch any ingredient, dish, or utensil he asked for and said that they would hop in and help if he made any mistakes along the way. Komali figured that since they hadn't said or done anything yet that he hadn't screwed up. He really had no idea if his dish was even going to turn out good or not. Komali was making seasoned bass and a fruit salad on the side. He double checked all the ingredients he had used for the fruit salad, it had been kind of a long list. With horror, he realized he threw chopped mint into the fruit salad rather than chopped oregano.

"What's wrong Komali?" Quill asked calmly, seeing his fretting.

"I used the wrong herb in the fruit salad. The oregano was to add a very slight savoury taste and to help counter the sweetness of the fruit."

"What did you put in there?"

"Mint."

"Give it a taste, you never know, it might taste better than the original recipe. Sometimes the best discoveries are just screw ups."

Komali did as Quill had suggested. At first he was worried, the fruit salad, despite the slight bitter after taste, was always his favourite side dish. The mix of papaya, pineapple, and avocado was complimented very well by the honey and lemon juice. Something was different this time. It felt cool on his throat and the bitterness was gone. Komali's eyes widened. _Amazing! Quill was exactly right!_

"So, is it as bad as you thought?"

"No, it's amazing! Try it! That bitter aftertaste is gone and it goes down cool rather than acidic!" Komali was excited by his discovery. Quill, Skett, and Akoot all took a small taste.

"Wow Komali! Best screw up ever! I have always been trying to figure out how to improve my recipe, but I could never find what was wrong with it!" Quill exclaimed, beaming with excitement for Komali. Skett and Akoot gave him their approval for the dish too.

"Thanks guys!" Komali smelled a slight bitter scent. He immediately forgot about his excitement and went to check on the bass. He was scared it was burning, but in fact he caught it just in time, the grill had seared very nice lines in it and that had been what he had smelled. He sighed in relief. He had never realized how stressful cooking could be. Komali was relieved when everything was finished being prepared.

"Congratulations on a successful day of cooking. Most people ruin at least one dish the first day cooking. I mean you almost ruined a dish, but it actually improved the dish!" Quill laughed as he patted Komali on the back, "I guess we can't say your day didn't go without mistakes, but we can definitely say that your day was successful!"

Komali prepared a dish for himself and Medli. He put a protective covering on Medli's and set it out of the way with a note on it so that the others passing through knew what it was. Komali sat down and ate his food, proud that he had cooked this delicious meal. Just as always, Komali took and washed his dish when he had finished eating.

Komali grabbed his zampoña and went out to the upper ledge. He loved the sage's song that Medli always sat up here and played so well. She had said the song was called the Earth God's Lyric. He couldn't quite remember the entire song yet, but he knew enough to practice the first half for a while.

"A. A D F shar sharp. sharp A D B. C shar sharp. D E F sharp D E A." Komali recited to himself. He had memorized the notes by listening to her play so often. He put his mouth to the pan flute and began to play again. He struggled most with where to take a breath in. There were only brief pauses here and there. After a few hours had passed, he finally felt like he was getting the hang of the first half of the short song. Komali had not told Medli that he was practicing the song. When he saw her coming up on the horizon, he began playing other traditional songs that his tribe had been playing for decades.

Komali stopped playing as Medli landed. She looked like she was full of energy.

"How was your day Medli?" Komali asked.

"It was good, sorry in advance if I seem a bit hyper, I just had a stamina potion not too long ago... that is _another_ stamina potion. Hoskit and I had one this morning after we arrived at Windfall in the morning. We visited again when we finished our rounds. We shared that one so that we weren't up all night."

"Its almost ten and you look wired and ready to go." Komali responded with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say it was a good decision or that our idea necessarily worked." Medli laughed. Medli took a quick sniff of the air, then a slightly longer breath inward to fully take in the lingering smell, "Oh! You guys had Bass for dinner?"

"Yeah, I saved you a plate." Komali turned and walked inside to the kitchen to fetch her plate. Komali brought the plate out, uncovered it, and handed it and the silverware to Medli.

Quill was standing in the doorway as Komali handed Medli the dish and shouted, "Dinner was on Komali tonight!"

"You made this?" Medli asked in amazement. She set her plate on the rail and cut a bite with her fork. The bass was cooked to perfection. Komali tried not to be weird and watch as she ate. "Did you make the fruit salad too?"

Uh... yeah... It's a bit different from normal. I hope you like it."

Medli finished her fish and lifted the bowl off of her plate to make it easier to eat the fruit. Komali grabbed her plate so it wouldn't fall into the water below. He stood around for a moment to see how she liked the fruit salad.

"mmhhhmmmm. Its so sweet and it doesn't have any kind of weird after taste! What did you do differently?"

"I accidentally put mint in it instead of oregano." Komali blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I think its better that way."

"So did most. I was worried I screwed it up, but Quill, Skett, and Akoot tasted it before we served it and said that it was good."

After Medli had finished her food, Komali took her dishes to the kitchen, washed and put them away.

"Can I listen to you play your lyre?" Komali asked Medli when he returned to the ledge.

"I guess... I have to go get it. I'll play for you if you play a song for me on your zampoña. What was that song you were playing as I was flying up?"

"It's called 'Doragon No Nagai'. Its that old song that Valoo's attendants played for him. You would have learned it eventually if you hadn't become sage. I know I'm not Valoo's attendant, but I still like to play it."

"Its beautiful, or what I heard of it least..." Komali agreed to what she requested. Medli left and returned a few moments later holding her lyre.

As Medli played through the song, Komali listened very actively, mouthing each note as Medli played it. When she got to the part Komali hadn't quite memorized yet, he stopped mouthing the notes and payed attention to everything he heard. A D F shar sharp. sharp A D B. C shar shar sharp. D and D again holding the last note and fading out. Medli began playing a second time, just as she would during her prayers in the Earth Temple. Medli had her eyes closed as she focused on playing. Komali held his zampoña to his mouth and moved it as if he was actually playing it. He was going through the notes making sure he had everything memorized. Medli finished and looked over at Komali, seeing that he was ready to begin playing.

Komali put his mouth to the flute and began playing a quick melody. The upbeat melody was very familiar to Medli, she had heard Komali's grandmother play it for Valoo when she was younger. Komali didn't have much trouble with this song, he had clearly practiced it a lot. Medli listened and enjoyed the beautiful tune coming from the reeds of his flute. When Komali had finished, Medli offered to play the Earth God's Lyric for him again. Komali accepted her offer. Medli closed her eyes and began playing the song. Once again she began playing it a second time just as she finished the first time through. This time as she began playing, Komali joined in on his flute, matching every note just as he had practiced. He was worried for a moment that he would mess up the second part, but he just reminded himself that it was almost the same as the first half, it just ended differently. When Komali had joined in, Medli opened her eyes to see if she was hearing things right. She was almost dumbfounded that Komali had memorized the whole song just by listening to her.

After they finished, Komali blushed a little. Something caught his attention from behind Medli: several other Rito were standing on the take off platform watching them. Komali almost froze in embarrassment. Medli saw his expression and turned to see the other Rito standing watch. They started clapping as if Komali and Medli had put on a full performance. Medli yelped and hid her face behind her lyre. Quill came out and started shooing people back inside. They shouted compliments to them as they went inside.

"You played great Medli, there's no need to hide your face."

"I know, I just didn't expect there to be anyone watching, I thought it was just us. I didn't know what else to do." As she thought about it she realized it was funny and laugh a bit. "Your expression scared me a bit too."

Komali laughed a little. He hadn't been trying to worry her, he was just trying to think how to react to seeing people watching them.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Medli said, yawning intensely. She looked like she could fall over any moment. Komali had almost forgotten that the potions do wear off quite suddenly.

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late!" Komali frantically apologized. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her back and over her shoulder. He walked her to her room. He stepped inside and helped her into bed, she was practically falling asleep as she walked. Komali kissed her goodnight and left her room, making sure to shut the door quietly. As he walked back out into the main hall, he realized he hadn't seen Hoskit since they got back.

"Hey, Quill? Have you seen Hoskit? I was going to ask him how their flight went."

"He's not feeling very good. The stamina potion didn't sit well with him at all, it made him quite sick." Quill replied

"Oh... I hope he feels better soon. Being sick sucks... Well, goodnight Quill. I'm not going to bed right yet, but I will be soon. I'm going to keep practicing my zampoña."

"Okay, Goodnight Komali!"

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 4 is finished! I hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **The name of the song that Komali plays for Medli is Dorogon No Nagai, which is Japanese for Dragon's Roost. The song he played for her was the dragon roost island theme. The song in the game has a part that is played on a zampoña which is an Andean pan flute. I figured, "what better an instrument for Komali to have and know how to play?" Besides a beautiful sounding instrument and my god I want one! well, until next time I suppose!  
**


	5. Cabana

**Chapter 5. Magic. Instruments. Love. Check, Check, and Check. "When does the plot thicken?" You ask? I have no idea. I write each chapter as it comes to me! Also! I am not done with the MedlixKomali story arc. Its not a separate thing from the rest of the story. I don't like leaving unconnected story arcs. My arcs are so connected I build a story chapel not a story arc!**

 **When Komali says "Hana" he is not talking to someone else, it's a nickname he has for Medli. I'll give a shoutout to the first person who can figure out why Komali calls Medli this.**

* * *

Two months later...

"Medli, Hana!" Komali called out. Komali and Medli were going out for the evening. Komali had wanted to leave early, they had a long flight to the Cabana. This was going to be there first time going to the island after Link and Tetra mailed them the deed. Medli had been Link's only friend who hadn't come with to the new lands, so Link had promised to leave them with a great parting gift.

Komali and Medli were going to spend the entire weekend at the Cabana. Medli came out of her room with her satchel over her shoulder. The bag that once carried mail, was carrying two days worth of clothing and any toiletries that might be needed. Komali already had his bag ready and at his side.

"I'm ready!" Medli said cheerfully. She could hardly hold back her excitement.

"Great! Let's go!" Komali and Medli took off south to the Cabana. Not too long after they left a great commotion began to stir. Quill and Hoskit flopped about in the air trying to stay flying despite being clearly injured. The harshly stumbled to the floor. Quill pulled a cloth out of his bag and wiped the blood from his mouth so that he didn't spit it on the floor. Hoskit immediately collapsed and fell unconscious when he landed. Komali's father heard the ruckus and rushed into the main hall to see Hoskit lying on the floor and Quill struggling to stay standing.

"Quill! What happened out there?" The chieftain asked.

"We were attacked!" Quill exclaimed, "D... De..." Quill coughed again, spitting out blood as he did.

"You can tell me later my friend." The old Rito said quietly, "Medics! Come quickly, Quill needs immediate attention."

At his command, a small team of medical professionals rushed in. They laid Quill on his back and cut off his shirt to inspect his injuries. Quill had a large black needle stuck in his chest at an angle. It had pierced his lung; it was a miracle he had been able to fly back at all. The medics made quick work of removing the needle, but Quill was still choking on his own blood. The head medic pulled out a tool: a syringe looking tool that was open at the back. He jabbed it into Quill's chest and gave a quick compression on his chest. Blood spurted out the back of the syringe and Quill gasped, taking in a full breath.

"Quill is going to be fine. The needle missed his heart and only pierced his lung. We may have to drain his lung of liquids again, but he should recover in a few weeks."

"Dem..." Quill tried again, having a fresh breath to speak with.

"Please Quill, lie down for now." The chieftain begged with him. Two medics slipped a stretcher under Hoskit and took him to emergency care, the third helped Quill to his feet and walked him to the hospital.

Even after Quill and Hoskit had been moved and the floor cleaned, there was still a lot of panic in the main hall. "He sounded like he was saying demon!" "I've never seen Quill scared, i wonder what it could be!" "should we be worried?" There were many questions being thrown around, but there were no real answers for any of them.

"Everyone! Please calm down and listen to me. This is now the second account of something like this. Four years ago when the first attack happened, we never thought it would happen again, but it is now evident this is not the case. No one is to leave the island until we can figure out what is going on." The Chieftain announced, calming the crowd. "It is nearly night time, please return to your rooms and try to remain calm for the night, further precautions will be elaborated on in the morning during breakfast!"

* * *

Medli and Komali could see the Tower of the Gods coming up quickly in front of them. They slowed as the tower came properly into view. The tower was black and a thick black smoke completely hid the stone ring and entrance. Komali and Medli steered west and went far around the tower. They wanted nothing to do with whatever was going on there. The Cabana wasn't too much farther, but it was getting dark and they were somewhat paranoid of the ominous smoke that engulfed the lower half of the tower.

Only an hour after passing the Tower of the Gods, Medli and Komali arrived at the Cabana. Komali stepped up to the door to open it for Medli when, "KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FILTHY HANDS. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Komali stumbled and fell over backwards.

"We are the new residents on this island!" Komali argued!

"Since when? Master Link did not inform me of this?"

"You're a door." Komali continued, frustrated.

"Only the person who holds the Cabana Deed can enter!" The door ignored Komali's remark. Link had mentioned this to him. Komali shuffled through his bag for the deed.

"Here!" Komali said triumphantly as he held up the document, "I own this island!"

"Fine." The door said harshly, "Just keep those hands clean! You are about to touch the finest oak in the great sea!"

 _Good God, Link was not kidding when he said the door was full of itself._ Komali proceeded to open the door without first washing his hands, despite the doors whining. Once inside, Komali groaned at the sheer number of life size cut-outs of the psychotic door butler. Thankfully none of them were animate like the door was. Komali stuck them all straight into the fire place and lit it.

Medli sat at the small table while Komali took a blanket out of the closet to make the bed with. Komali was okay with most of the furniture staying, but that hideous picture of the child from outset was the next thing to go. Komali muttered quietly about burning the front door if it called him filthy again. "I am a prince, I make an effort to stay clean and presentable!" Komali grumbled

"Komali calm down a bit, its just a door!" Medli laughed. Komali sighed and put on a smile... so he could mock the door in a more light hearted tone. He gained a hefty chuckle out of Medli at his jokes. Their fun didn't last long, as a large boom was heard in the distance and the whole island shook.

"Stay inside!" Komali instructed rushing outside. Komali looked into the distance towards the Tower of the Gods. Nothing looked different from before, but Komali was still worried. Komali put is thumbs together and centered it at his sternum, putting his fingers together into a triangle facing upward to his chin.. "Din! Watashi o kiku! Gai kara watashitachi o mamori nasai!" He called out in ancient Hylian. A soft red glow came from between his hands. Komali called out again, repeating himself. The glow became so intense, Komali had to close his eyes to continue. Kepping his hands inline with his sternum, Komali shifted his left hand upward until his thumb was even with the top of his sternum. his right hand moved downward until it was even with his waistline. He then, in unison, circled his arm outward so that his now inverted hand was even with his waist and circled his right arm over so that it was at his chin. Komali moved his hands together along his centerline so that the now inverted triangle was at his solar plexus again. Once his hands were together, he pushed them both downward and circled upward so that his hands met at the starting position. As his hands came together, a pulse of energy flowed downward into the island. A large dome of energy began coming up and covering the island. Komali repeated his hand motions a second and third time, each time a more intense pulse of energy flowed down into the island. Once Komali was finished, the barrier became invisible.

Medli had been standing in the doorway watching him. Komali shouted out again, "Nayru! Watashi o kiku! Gai kara watashitachi o mamori nasai!" Komali placed his hands in a triangle formation again except this time they were offset from where they had been. His tips of his fingers came up as high as the bottom of his sternum (where his thumbs had been) and this time his left wrist was inline with his center. Komali repeated his previous hand motion, this time with a bright blue glow around his hands. Everything he did was identical just slightly lower and slightly to his right. Once again, every time he completed a motion a stronger pulse of energy flowed from him into the ground. Blue wisps appeared outside of the barrier. The wisps flew erratically, violently attacking any thing that came near. Medli watched as a kargaroc was engulfed in blue light. When the wisps clear, nothing was left except a single golden feather that flutter to the ground.

Still leaving his hands in a triangular formation, Komali shifted the triangle to the left so that it was just as high as before and his right wrist was inline with his center. "Farore! Watashi o kiku! Gai kara watashitachi o mamori nasai!" Komali called out twice, as he had the previous times. His hands glowed a bright green and he again repeated the previous pattern. The pulses from Farore's magic created many new tornadoes around the island. There were two rings of tornadoes circling the island. The inside circle was moving quite fast clockwise around the island. THe outer circle was moving slightly slower in the opposite direction. "Anata no hogo no tame ni, megami, arigato!" Komali yelled out quickly moving his hands, still in forming a triangle, across all three starting positions.

As soon as he finished, Komali collapsed. Medli ran to him and just barely got her hands under his head and shoulder as he fell. His shoulder had been only an inch or so from the ground. With a little bit of struggle, Medli lifted Komali and took him inside. Medli laid Komali on the bed and covered him.

"Thankyou for helping me, Medli" Komali said softly before giving a large yawn.

"You don't have to thank me, you are the one who just put up protection around the island!" Medli replied. She struggle not to yawn when she saw him yawn. Ultimately she failed. She realized just how tired she was and shut the light off to climb into bed with Komali.

* * *

"Chief! Your son is flying south right now, should I send someone after him?" Skett asked

"Under normal circumstances, I would say yes, but Komali and Medli should have already made it to the Cabana. My son made sure to tell me about his trip before hand this time."

"Shouldn't he be warned or at the very least informed of what happened?" Akoot rebutted

"Again, under normal circumstances, yes, but if Komali does as I taught him, he should have invoked the names of the goddesses of creation for protection and it would be incredibly foolish to go anywhere near the island no matter who you are."

"I understand, we will stay then." Skett responded, speaking for Akoot also.

"Please go check on Quill. He wanted to tell me something, but was not able. If he feels the need to inform me immediately please give him a pad and a pen."

"Yes sir" They said in unison. Just as they went to leave the room, Quill burst in limping and holding his right hand over his bandages.

"Deimos. Deimos has been awakened." Quill said shakily.

"Quill! You persistent fool." The chief gasped watching his friend stumble. He pulled a chair up and instructed Quill to sit. It only took a moment longer before Quill's words sank in, "Skett, Akoot. Please wait outside, and do not speak a word of what you just heard to anyone!" Skett and Akoot left quickly.

"Hoskit and I, we saw Deimos, at least that's what it called itself."

"Where did you run into this thing?" the Chief asked.

"As we passed over the Tower of the Gods. The base of the tower was completely engulfed in black smoke. As we flew close to investigate, two massive black spikes flew out of the smoke at us. Hoskit got hit worse than I did. At first I didn't even know I had gotten hit, doctor says it was an adrenaline rush that kept me from feeling anything."

"What did it say to you other than its name?"

"It said, 'I am Deimos, You are in my territory, leave before I kill you.' It didn't give us more than a second to leave before it started attacking us."

"What did it look like?"

"We couldn't see it, the beast stayed inside the smoke the entire time. when I saw Hoskit falling, i was more concerned about getting him than seeing what Deimos looked like."

"Understandable. Well thank you for warning me Quill, now please, I am going to take you back to the hospital room and I want you to stay there until you can breath without wheezing."

* * *

The next morning, Komali woke before Medli did. He looked outside towards the Tower of the Gods. He was startled by the sheer number of tornadoes orbiting the Cabana and the wisps flailing about erratically through the air. He took a moment to process what had happened last night, but he quickly remembered that he had put those things there. Komali rolled back over towards Medli. She was still sound asleep. He reached his arm over her and pulled the blanket up to their chins. He rested his arm over her side and scooted close to her. She was facing him and he was trying to make sure he wasn't breathing directly into her face being as close as he was. Within a minute or so of Komali getting himself comfortable with his arm around her, Medli opened her eyes. She found herself face to face with him.

"Good morning" Medli said softly.

"Good morning, Hana" Komali responded. Komali laid next to her for a moment before hopping up and getting himself dressed for the day. Komali wanted to spend the day renovating the Cabana. His priority was getting rid of every single statue, carving, or cut out of that butler. This included the door itself.

Komali walked up and placed his hand on the center of the door. Komali muttered something and his hand glowed lightly. He drew all of the magic out of the door. This trick was useful, but it only worked on items that weren't supposed to have magic in them. He had once tried to draw the magic out of a plank of deku wood, but instead he got launched across the room. Fortunately for him, the obnoxious door was simply oak. Komali opened and unhinged the now silent door. He laid the door down on the porch and began to pick the nails from it, reducing the door to planks of wood.

While Komali was taking down the door, Medli was installing a curtain to separate the bed and dresser from the rest of the house. She then took down all of the picture frames around the house. Each and every hideous picture frame contained a picture of that butler. The sheer amount of crap about that butler was almost creepy. Either the original owner idolized his butler, or something way weirder went down...

Komali had successfully reduced the original door to a manageable pile of small boards. He brought the stack inside and set them by the fireplace. Komali grabbed a hatchet from around the back of the house to chop down a tree and fashion himself a couple planks of wood. The only two trees on the island were both Deku trees, so Komali made a quick prayer to Farore before chopping down one of her sacred trees.

It was getting late into the afternoon before Komali had his planks ready to start making a door. He persisted for the next couple of hours until the door was completed, or the basic shape at least. The new door still needed to be fitted to the frame, sanded for a smooth fit, and decorated. The sun was quite close to the horizon. Komali quickly fashioned two handles to what would be the inside of the door. He stood, grabbed the handles and backed through the doorway. Komali pulled hard on the door, wedging it in the frame for the night. Komali sat down on the floor right infront of the door and laid back on the floor.

"Are you hungry?" Medli asked.

"Yes, very!" Komali responded, "Do you want help making something?"

"No I've got it, you spent all day making a new door. Rest." Medli responded. She wasn't being demanding of Komali, but she was not making a suggestion. She fully hoped he would do as she said since he looked dead tired.

* * *

 **The thing Komali says when he is casting the protection spells is Japanese for "Hear me! Protect us from harm!" He is invoking each of the creation goddesses for their individual protection magic. The idea for the triangle hand placement comes from the shrines in breath of the wild. The other thing he says is "Thank you, Goddesses, for your protection!"**

 **Deimos, in greek mythology, is the god of terror. This is why Quill is basically hysterical and unable to get hardly any words out before collapsing.**


	6. Deimos

**Another week and chapter 6 is here! Last chapter may have seemed a bit all over the place and I'm sorry for that. You are literally getting to watch my depression and my joy struggle for domination. Everything I write is either dark as all get out, or so bubbly joyful that its disgusting. I do have a plan for what is going to happen with this story. The happy and dark themes will balance out and there won't be very many chapters that so violently shift from dark to cheery like last chapter did.**

* * *

Komali finished fitting the new Deku wood door to the frame quite early in the morning. He wanted to spend time decorating the door with Medli. Medli had drawn up a basic sketch of what she wanted on the door; Komali added his own sketchings. Komali fished through the tool box around back for a chisel of any kind. To his joy he found two chisels: a wide-tipped one and a normal one. Komali handed the smaller chisel to Medli. Medli began to lightly scratch images into the side that would face outward.

Medli took her time slowly cutting into the door to outline the images they had picked for their front door. Right in the center of the door was Nayru's crest. just below the crest, written in ancient hylian, was, "Medli and Komali". Komali had added that bit. Komali read the Hylian bit to Medli, "Medore to Komari. Hylian is tricky because there are no spaces between words like in English. This can also be read as 'Me dore to komari' which means 'Stay with me' and I think that's perfect."

"Awww. Komali that's so sweet!" Medli cooed.

Komali blushed lightly and returned to what he had been doing. He marked the dimensions of the door on a piece of paper and took it inside to place in his bag. Komali returned outside and grabbed his chisel to begin carving away at the door. He left Nayru's crest and the Hylian elevated and shave away the rest of the door so that everything else stood out by a couple millimeters. Komali lifted the half finished door and fitted it to the hinges. he gave it a swing or two then checked the latch. Komali had chosen Deku wood because of its magical properties. Komali enchanted the door to open only for him and Medli or the holder of the property deed. When Komali had finished, Medli tested the door. She walked up to it and as she set he hand on the door to push it open, she heard the latch flip allowing the door to open.

Something seemed wrong almost. Komali was testing to make sure the door would close behind him when he realised just how quiet it was on the island. Other than him and Medli repeatedly opening and closing their new door, there was no other noise. The gulls that had been flying around for the two prior days were gone and the Korok on the island was either dead silent or just gone. Komali looked about and realised another issue: he should be hearing the tornadoes and wisps that had been placed around the island. A quick look about confirmed that they were all gone. Komali went to the edge of the island and outstretched his hand. He sighed in relief when a red pulse shot in a dome shape around the island from where his hand had touched the barrier.

Komali prepped himself to set up new barriers from Farore's and Nayru's magic. He called out to the goddesses as he had before, but nothing happened this time. No bright lights or energy. Nothing.

"Farore and Nayru aren't responding! I can't make new barriers! Something must have happened." Komali said to Medli as he walked back to her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean there's nothing, I can't feel them like I normally can when I use magic." Komali stated worriedly. "We should return home, I don't feel like its safe to stay here."

"Going home will take a long while though. We should go as far around the tower as possible." Medli responded. Medli would have much preferred to stay put, but that didn't guarantee their safety either. Medli wished she hadn't given up on learning Hylian. She wanted so badly to be able to help Komali try to contact the goddesses

"We're not going to have much time after I disband the magical barrier. That cloud of smoke in the distance appears much larger, so either it is larger, or its getting closer." Komali warned.

Medli didn't reply, she just gathered her things and prepared to fly. Komali threw his bag over his shoulder and placed his hand on the barrier. The dome of magic glowed red then vanished. Almost immediately the cloud of smoke began moving about more violently that it had been. Komali and Medli took off flying. Medli went to turn away from the tower, but Komali kept going straight. Komali was headed straight for Dragon Roost even though that meant flying straight over the tower.

"Get up high. Go as high up as you can get while still being able to breath comfortably." Komali instructed. Without another word, Medli shot straight up into the air. She kept going up until she was so high she had a hard time seeing Komali beneath her. She kept Dragon Roost in her sight and flew straight towards it. She felt like she was flying faster than normal. The air around her was so thin she didn't have to work as hard to fly through it. She looked back down to look for Komali, but couldn't see him. Either he was still flying to match her speed and she'd left him behind, or he took off ahead of her.

Komali had taken off ahead to reach the Tower of the Gods before Medli. He didn't want to stay close for very long as he was running out of magic and wanted to save it for if anything happened to Medli. Din's magic wasn't exactly the best for healing spells, but it would have to do if anything happened. As he got close to the tower, he noticed there seemed to be a shield on the tower. The smoke could surround the tower but it could not touch it. Komali looked up to watch for Medli. She was getting ready to pass over the tower. The tower rumbled. The closer Medli got, the more restless the smoke got. When Medli had safely passed the tower, Komali flew up to her.

"Trust me." Komali said briefly, grabbing her around her middle, wrapping his arms tight around her back. He instructed her to do the same. She held firmly onto him. They began to fall. Komali let go of Medli and extended his wings just a little to control their fall but not slow it. Medli held tight as the picked up speed. Komali fully extended his wings and tilted up to catch the wind under him. He soared towards Dragon Roost at an incredible speed. Despite as far away as they were, they would be home in minutes at this rate.

When they came up on the island, Komali circled a few times to slow himself and Medli down enough for a safe landing. When they had slowed to a comfortable speed, Medli let go of him and flew down to the island herself. Komali was close behind her. Komali went straight to his father's room.

"Dad!"

"Komali! What are you doing here? Why aren't you still at the oasis?"

"Farore and Nayru aren't responding and their barriers vanished. It might not be long before Din disappears too."

"This might have something to do with Deimos. You saw the dark cloud surrounding the Tower of the Gods right? The thing in the clouds called itself Deimos."

"Yes I saw the clouds. They seem to be trying to get into the tower, but I don't know why."

"The clouds haven't already gotten inside?" the chieftain asked.

"No there seems to be magic protecting the tower. The smoke can surround the tower, but it can't touch it." Komali replied.

"Strange..." Komali's father was confused. What could the smoke possibly want of the Tower of the Gods? And what was preventing it from getting it?

"We need to try to visit other islands and gather information." Komali urged

"I don't think that would be wise, Quill and Hoskit were severely injured by the beast in the clouds, and we've been keeping a close eye on that cloud of smoke. It just keeps getting larger."

"I could go. We can't debilitate our people because of fear of that thing. We need to know what other people know. Surely the Great Deku Tree would know something, or maybe Jabun even."

"You just got home, Komali. You made it safe once, but we don't know what this monster is capable of. You are my only child and successor. I want to guarantee your safety."

"I am the fastest flyer in the tribe! I can fly at 174 knots!" Komali argued.

"That may be, but you don't know what lies in the darkness of those clouds and without the ability to contact Nayru or Farore, you are left with a third of your magical ability."

"I know how to work with my own magic, not just the goddesses' magic."

"Komali I don't want you to go on this journey!"

"And I want to get rid of threat so that I know my people are safe!" Komali shouted, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Komali..." His father said consolingly, "Clearly there is something deeper than wanting to ensure our safety, otherwise you would not cry."

Komali was silent as he calmed himself and wiped his face.

"Komali, please talk. I want to know what you are thinking. Why do you feel like you need to do this?"

Komali took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm scared to lose Medli."

Komali's father had nothing to say in response. It was a fair argument. He sat silently for a moment longer before saying, "And what if she loses you?"

"She won't. I have no intention of going anywhere near the Tower of the God's. As I cleaned out the Cabana I discovered something i need to show you." Komali took out a scroll and unrolled it. It was written in hylian.

Komali read it out:

 _Eldin, Faron, Lanyru,_

 _Names the ancients brought to you._

 _A fourth was neglected,_

 _And a fifth rejected._

 _Before time, was chaos, ruled by demise._

 _Three ancients caused order to arise,_

 _But soon death returned._

 _The fourth, for life yearned._

 _War arose amongst the order._

 _An army of devoted supporters_

 _For the quiet fourth fought,_

 _With no reward for wrought._

 _A humble knight_

 _To the world brought light_

 _With the blade of the gods._

 _Evil slayed against all odds._

 _A promise of death to reappear_

 _Brought all to fear._

 _But the fourth made a oath_

 _She would return at evil's growth._

 _Her knight would be by her_

 _Fighting evil forever._

Komali finished reading what wasn't damaged of the scroll and looked at his father.

"There's a fourth goddess?" The Rito Chieftain asked.

"It said at the beginning that she was neglected. She was forgotten because she is reincarnated as a hylian. She is no longer a goddess but she is still amongst us. She also promised her knight would always return to fight by her side. This is talking about Link and Tetra! The rejected ancient must be Evil."

"Where are you going with this Komali?"

"The Tower of the Gods is connected to the fourth goddess."

"The thing in the clouds is the evil in this story?"

"Exactly! That's why I want to go talk to the spirits. They might know more about this ancient scroll and the story it tells."

Komali's father sighed. "Fine, but make sure to arm yourself."

"I will." Komali left to his room to gather what he needed for his journey. Komali grabbed his dagger and zampoña and laid them beside his bed. He was leaving first thing in the morning.

Komali walked about the entire complex looking for Medli. He could not find her anywhere. He asked several others if they had seen her. Komali knew she had begun speaking with Valoo again. He knew not to interrupt so he wrote a short note for Medli wishing her goodnight before he went to bed.

* * *

 **Okay. Kinda a filler chapter, I know. Sorry if the little poem sucks, I came up with it on the spot. I wanted a different way to tell the story we've heard in like five different ways in different games and I sure as hell wasn't going to copy and paste any old zelda creation story!**

 **I am going to start journaling and arranging the ideas for this story better so that chapters suck considerably less.**

 **Also don't worry you'll get more loving romantic parts between Medli and Komali. Thats a huge part of this story, especially considering its a Medli x Komali story.**

 **Anyhoo. hope you enjoyed! Until next week!**


	7. Faron

**This chapter is being a pain to write. To add to things, as much as I love how the story is coming, I think I need to revise the first couple chapters and do the same for all future chapters before posting them. Its just hard. Also I need to start writing my other ideas before they are gone, one of which is an original work. I hope to be writing and finishing my original story some time in the next 3 years. My Sci-first fantasy story will be more than original in many ways, but also draws inspiration from Greek, Roman, and Norse mythology, and from Tolkien, Rowling, and C. .**

Komali woke early to practice his magic. The motions Komali used were lightly based on a form of Tai Chi. It was almost unrecognizable as Tai Chi except for its slow movement.

Komali was practicing the motions for a healing spell. When Komali was confident in his ability, he called out to Din for magic. Just like before, Komali called out three times. nothing happened. Komali started again. There was absolutely no response from Din. Komali went silent and just listened. The spirits were quiet, even Valoo above him was quiet.

Komali felt something new as he listened to the spirits. Something different, something dark and sinister. Komali shuddered. He knew where it came from. It must be blocking his ability to hear the spirits.

Komali immediately took off flying towards Forest Haven. He flew past the Tower of the Gods as fast as he could. The tower could not be seen under the clouds anymore and it was quite unnerving for Komali. He made it to Forest Haven within the hour. The prince landed in the spring just outside the forest. Komali made his way inside and around to the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree!" Komali called out. Komali recoiled as he looked up at the petrified tree. The Great Deku Tree had turned completely solid, his mouth frozen open. The Great Deku Tree's mouth was unnaturally wide open, giving enough space for an adult to stand comfortably inside. It formed a very deep cave with a mysterious light at the end.

Komali made his way to the end of the cave. The light that Komali had seen was coming out of a hole in the cave floor. Komali jumped down inside the hole. Komali landed gently in what he thought was another dimension. A quick look around told him that he was still in Hyrule... A very old Hyrule. Komali looked up to the sky. He was on the ocean floor in the ancient lands. According to Link and Tetra, King Daphnes wished away these lands. Nothing should be here.

Komali explored the ancient forest he had landed in. A massive tree could be seen not too far away. Komali followed the river nearby to the lake and eventually to the underground reservoir. Komali looked around as he walked. The trees we're vibrant and exotic looking. None of the trees, flowers, or animals were recognizeable to the Rito. Something moved in the water next to Komali catching his attention. A Parella zoomed past him followed by several others. Komali ran ahead to keep up with the small aquatic creatures.

"Who are you stranger?"

"Komali. Can you lead me to Farore?" Komali asked. The Parella moved backwards, shocked by his knowledge of the goddess.

"Are you friends with the human in green?"

"Link was here?"

"We do not know his name, but he had business with the goddess too. Follow." The Parella swam off very quickly. Komali flew above the water to keep up. Within minutes they were in a large circular room with a horseshoe-shaped platform in the middle of the spring. Sitting on the platform was a deep grey cauldron. Komali landed on the platform next to the cauldron. He was startled by a large blue dragon coiled up in the center of the horseshoe. Most of the dragon's body was in the water and its head was resting on the platform.

The old dragon perked up at the sound of Komali's taloned feet tinking against the stone as he landed.

"What brings you here?" She asked the young Rito.

"I am looking for Farore."

"You are speaking to her. May I ask your name young one?"

"Komali, Ma'am." Komali replied dropping to a bow in respect to the goddess.

"I appreciate the respect, but try not to grovel much. What brings you to my domain, Komali?" The goddess asked softly.

"My people have lost connection to you and the other goddesses. I made my way to the Great Deku Tree, the forest spirit that speaks for you, but he was turned to stone. I wanted to ask him about this scroll." Komali said, pulling the scroll out of his pocket and showing it to Farore. The blue dragon took the scroll and read it.

"Rubbish." She scoffed at the scroll.

"Wha... what?" Komali gasped.

"Poorly written rubbish. Do you want to know what really happened?" Farore asked him.

"Yes, Please!"

"Before the beginning of time, there was absolute chaos. My sister, brother, and I came to this world from the world of the divine to bring order. I divided the sky, water, and land. Din divided the light and dark and gave life to the world. My brother, Nayru, gave wisdom and knowledge to the people of the lands. Order had nearly been achieved. My siblings and i abandoned our divine forms, leaving behind the Triforce where we left. We were reincarnated as the Spirit Dragons, Eldin, Lanayru, and Faron. We left our Triforce in the hands of Hylia. She is the fourth goddess mentioned in your scroll. Hylia's role was very different from ours. Without us Hylia could not exist in this world, but without Hylia we could not remain in this world. We brought order, but Hylia is the Goddess of Order. Order requires Power, Wisdom, and Courage; and those are our domain.

"After we entrusted the Triforce to Hylia, the god of Chaos who ruled this world before us awoke. He was enraged, we had stolen his world from him during his slumber. Demise, the God of Chaos, is the rejected god mentioned on the scroll. When he arose, tempting the people with evil, the rejected him and turned to Hylia. Furious, Demise created an army of monsters; creatures made of darkness. In an effort to save her people, Hylia led the strongest of the land into war against demise.

"The strongest from each province stood shoulder to shoulder as the pushed back the frontlines of the enemy army, but there were too many monsters. The longer the war went on, the more powerful Demise grew. He was feeding on the chaos of war. Hylia crafted a sword with the ability to repel evil and gifted it to a humble farmer from the plains, her head soilder. This Young man led the army headfirst into battle. The Hero charged through the ocean of monsters and made his way directly to the God of Chaos. Demise took the hero on one to one, but the Hero was too strong and defeated demise, temporarily sealing him in an enchanted pillar.

"With Demise out of the way, Hylia used what little power she had left to destroy the army of monsters. Hylia gathered her people on a large plot of land and raised it into the sky, setting in motion a plan that would mean the end of Demise when she once again had the power to finish him. The Hero went down into a newly formed valley and sealed Demise away in the center of a powerful spell circle that would slow Demise's return.

"The Hero had expended the last of his energy and his injuries were too severe. He died in the arms of Hylia shortly after sealing away Demise. Hylia made a promise to him that they would live on and would always be ready when evil returned..."

Farore went on for a while longer covering everything through the Sky Era and Demise's promise to return. She explained to Komali that Ganondorf was a reincarnation of Demise and so was Deimos.

"My friend link is a reincarnation of this Hero, isn't he?" Komali asked, piecing everything together. He realised what that meant of Tetra as well.

"Yes he is." Faron look down at Komali and sighed.

"Is something wrong Ma'am?" Komali asked.

"I am marveling at the change your people underwent."

"..."

"I was once your patron goddess. Look at the elegant Parella swimming in the water around me. Those are your ancestors. I patroned both the Kikwi and the Parella. I was helping the Kikwi with an issue regarding the Great Tree, but while I was gone from Lake Floria, my mischievous brother, Settled in my domain and evolved my Parella into what he called Zora. They thanked and worshipped him. I abandoned my spring to live in the Forests. I became the spirit of forest, my brother of water. My sister somehow never lost or gained domain. She kept to herself deep inside Death Mountain, until the Zora were seperated from my brother's attendant... I'm sorry I am rambling. Your poor people have had to put up with so much more than any other race."

Komali didn't really know how to respond to Farore's rant. He decided to change the subject. "I would like to reestablish some form of connection to you and the other goddesses." Komali stated.

"Take this." Faron said, holding out her hand. A bright green flame danced in her palm. "It will not hurt you, hold up your hand." Komali held up his hands, palms upward. Faron placed the vibrant green flame in his hands. Komali took out one of his bottles and put the green flame inside. He tightly wrapped a thick cord around the neck of the bottle and tied it to his belt.

"Thank you"

"Get the sacred flames my siblings hold. Use them to give the Sword of Evil's Bane power once again."

Komali returned to the surface. Komali looked sadly at the Great Deku Tree before he left. He wasn't certain if the Great Deku Tree would return or not. Komali tried not to focus on the stone tree any longer and left the Forest Haven. When he stepped into the water flowing from the forest, he noticed it was cold and no longer refreshing to stand in. Komali quickly jumped back out of the water and flew off towards Great Fish Isle.

* * *

 **Another Chapter finished. The next chapter is about Medli and takes place at the same time as this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it was so short. Anyway! Until next time!**


	8. Hylia's Bell

**This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter. This chapter focuses on Medli. I know peeps are wanting more romance between Medli and Komali and its on its way, but there is a decent wait before that so hold on! Also! I will be joining the United States Navy and am leaving for boot camp in August. I am going to try to finish this story long before then, but if I can't then starting august, I will have a two month period of no phone or internet.**

* * *

"Valoo!" Medli shouted, emptying her hands and running to the dragon. Valoo was making quite a lot of noise from his roost and it worried Medli a great deal. When Medli made it to the dragon, she was shocked to see his entire lower half was stone.

"Medli! Fly to the Earth Temple immediately!" Valoo called to her. Medli teared up as Valoo's chest, then neck, and finally his head turned completely solid. Once Valoo had gone completely still, he paled to grey. Medli wiped away tears as she took off flying towards the Earth Temple.

Medli was flying out of the way a bit to avoid the Tower of the Gods, but she saw Makar in the distance very close to the tower. Medli changed direction and flew towards Makar, yelling for him to get away from the tower. Makar didn't seem to hear her. Medli felt so much anxiety waiting for impending doom. Medli yelled again in vain as the black clouds violently shifted below Makar. Medli watched in terror as a spiked dragon with scales the colour of oil dove up out of the clouds and caught the korok sage in his mouth. The dragon fell back into the clouds and vanished. Medli flew up high and dove down into the clouds after the dragon.

Deep inside the smoke Medli came face to face with the black dragon. In the split second Medli was as close to the dragon as she was, she took in every detail of his wretched face and body. The large dragon had black scales like dirty oil. He had sharp, irregular spikes running down his back from the top of his head to the tip of his tail where three large spikes frayed outward. The dragon had ivory horns that curled downward like a goat's. His eyes were a deep blood red with cat-like pupils. The sides of the neck and down to the shoulders had much thicker scales leaving only a slim section of softer scales running down his center. The dragon had three bleeding triangles in the center of his scales and several claw marks on the surrounding scales.

Even though it was only for a split second, Medli felt like she was looking into darkness for an eternity. She forgot where she was. She shouldn't have been able to stand up, there was no land. Medli looked around, she was still inside the clouds and there was cloud beneath her feet. She was standing on clouds. Medli took off flying in an attempt to leave the clouds. Medli could faintly see the bell at the top of the tower. Deimos lunged after her as she neared the top of the smoke cloud. Medli turned and saw the beast soaring towards her. Medli beat her wings as hard as she could to get away, but she couldn't go fast enough. In hopes that someone would hear, Medli let out a cry for help as she chucked her lyre at the golden bell. The harp struck the ancient bell with a resounding chime. The pure tone of the bell rung through the air. A beam of golden light pierced through the clouds. The light was blindingly bright. Medli could no longer see the dragon, she could only feel his rough scales as he grabbed her and dragged her down into the clouds chuckling evilly.

Deimos sat on his clouds waiting for the beam of light to die down. Once the light faded, a small portal to the world below opened. Deimos entered the portal taking Medli and Makar with him. When the beast reached the ground below, he put Medli and Makar in a sort of sleep state. The sages were engulfed by a deep purple magical energy as they were slowly drained of their energy. Deimos set the two sages aside and conjured an air bubble around the castle. Once he was finished, he stepped into the water and swam off south-east in search of Farore. He had located her shard of the Triforce, but could not touch it.

* * *

Medli awoke lying next to Makar deep inside of Hyrule castle. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings, but she could tell from the iron bars in front of her that she was in a dungeon. Medli scrambled around the cell in search of anything long, skinny and sturdy. Makar was still unconscious, or he would have woken from the noise Medli was making trying to move things. Medli had no luck finding anything to use to pick the lock. She reached outside the door and felt the keyhole then she checked the door to make sure it was actually locked... it was unfortunately. Medli looked up at the ceiling and to her sides again. She called out for anyone. When no one responded, Medli plucked one of her feathers, shouting out in pain. She sharpened the end of the feather on the stone floor and inserted it into the lock. After some struggle and the addition of two other feathers, the lock clicked and the door relaxed into a moveable position. Medli readjusted her scarf so that she could hold Makar on her back with it until he woke up.

"Komali, I hope you are safe right now." Medli said aloud to herself as she walked rushed through the halls of the castle looking for any exit. Her heart felt heavy as her mind wandered. She was worried for Komali and of what he might feel if he knew she was gone.

Medli managed to find her way to a large open room with a large spiral staircase going up the wall. The round room had the Royal Family Crest embedded in the floor. Medli stood in the center of the room and looked up, inspecting the staircase all the way up. It was broken about halfway up and there appeared not to be an exit. They were sealed in. If there had been a window or something, Medli could just fly up. She opted not to waste her energy and left the room through a different door than the one she had come in through.

Medli stopped down a dead end hallway to rest. It was out of the way a bit so she trusted she could take a moment. Her back was tight from carrying Makar. The Korok was still completely unconscious. Medli wondered if she was supposed to have awoken at all. Clearly if the spell was powerful enough to keep the forest spirit down, it should have done more to her; after all she was actually mortal. Medli heard loud thud from above. She peeked around the corner and watched into the round room. A square of light appeared on the floor. Medli watched the shadows formed in the patch of light. She could make out the dragon, but wasn't sure what it was holding. Whatever it had, it dropped it into the room. Medli jumped in surprise when a large blue serpent crashed into the floor. The light faded as the sound of stone scraping together told Medli that the room was being sealed again. Medli ran to the serpent.

The blue dragon was badly injured and bleeding. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes squinted in pain. Medli ran off down one of the hallways in search of as much cloth as possible. She couldn't find much, but she did find some. There was a small medical ward in the dungeon. Medli scavenged the room for anything she could use. The Rito found a bundle of cloth bandage, a spool of thread, a thick needle, and a pair of pliers. She found considerably many other things that she thought might be useful, but she left them. She made tending to the injured dragon her priority.

Medli returned with everything she had grabbed. She took a piece of the bandage and tied it tightly above the wound on the dragon's arm. She took another length of it and held it near the dragon's mouth.

"Bite down hard on this. It will help with the pain." She instructed. The blue dragon reluctantly obeyed, lightly holding the cloth in her jaw. Medli took the pliers and plucked a scale from around the dragon's wound, receiving a roar of pain from her. "Bite hard!" Medli responded. She watched as the serpent tightened her jaw firmly around the bundle of cloth. Medli continued taking scale out around the bleeding wound. When she had enough exposed skin, Medli began stitching the deep gash. Once Medli had stitched the wound on the dragon's arm, she wrapped it and moved onto the dragon's chest. Three deep gashes spanned from the dragon's right shoulder to her left side.

Once Medli had finished tending to the blue dragon, she sat back and wiped the blood off of her hands onto what remained of the roll of bandage. The dragon sighed lightly and went to sleep.

Several hours later as Medli was returning from gathering more supplies from the medical ward, the dragon awoke.

"Good you're awake. I wish I could say I had food, but i can't seem to find anything." Medli said disappointedly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am thank you. Who are you young one?"

"I am Medli, attendant to Valoo. At least I as until he turned to stone."

"Medli! I met a friend of yours not long before that beast showed up. I am Faron. Before I took on this form, I was known as Farore."

As the dragon revealed who she was, Medli felt her knees go weak. Medli dropped to a bow, lightly touching her forehead to the floor.

"Do you all do this?" Faron asked. Medli held her bow silently. "You may rise" Farore said softly. She hated groveling, but as Medli was bowing, Farore sensed only respoect and no fear or other intention.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You are used to this aren't you?" Farore asked.

"Used to what? Being around royalty or divinity? Not entirely, but I've trained my entire life to be the attendant to the great spirit Valoo and I am the Sage of the Earth Temple." Medli replied.

"You are a sage? I should have known. My power must be quite weak to not recognize the spirit of a sage in my presence."

"The forest spirit laying over there is the sage of the Wind Temple."

"Where are the other five sages?"

"Other five? There are only two sages. We serve the Hero of Time by appeasing the Goddesses so that the Master Sword retains its true power." Farore was entirely perplexed by Medli's statement. Farore explained the original purpose of the sages.

* * *

 **Everything before the break in the chapter happens at the same time as last chapter, everything after kinda happens just before and at the same time as the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter nine is on its way!**


End file.
